


Rock & Roll and Kiss

by Risana_Ho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Grease!lock, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risana_Ho/pseuds/Risana_Ho
Summary: [Grease!Lock]Y John creyó que el mundo le caía encima cuando Sherlock dejó el libro a un lado y colocó ambos brazos a sus costados, acorralándolo a él entre los estantes y su cuerpo. Nada lo preparó para ser escudriñado por esos ojos de un color imposible. ¿Realmente existían ojos así? John quiso darse una bofetada por pensar semejante cosa. 
Aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como un pequeño chihuahua.





	

**Rock & Roll and Kiss **

_._

**_…oooO*Oooo…_ **

**_._ **

John sabía que, muy en el fondo, gustaba de las situaciones arriesgadas, peligrosas y aventuradas. No sólo el hecho de pelearse con sus padres, y haberlos desobedecido por primera vez en muchos años, lo tenía con la adrenalina a mil corriendo por su cuerpo, también encontrarse a unos metros de lo que para él era prohibido.

Pero de algún modo empezaba a pensar que estar ahí no había sido una idea muy inteligente. Tal vez lo que él consideró _valiente_ , a cada movimiento que daba sobre su bicicleta le parecía más _estúpido_. Echó un vistazo al final de la carretera donde estaban reunidos varios autos y sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago mientras el aire frío le golpeó la cara. Alguien como él no encajaba en un sitio tan "animado" y espontaneo, pero el coraje que vivió unas horas antes en su casa le nubló el buen juicio, provocándole un arranque de temeridad. Por la ira del momento olvidó que, efectivamente, no parecía muy astuto asistir a una carrera de autos clandestina a mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, tampoco se consideraba un cobarde para dar media vuelta y regresar con el rabo entre las piernas, temeroso de su imprudencia.

Recordó las duras palabras de sus padres y pedaleó más a prisa.

Ellos tenían muchas expectativas puestas en él. Su hermana no contaba, ella los decepcionó al reprobar tres materias y casi el curso completo. Harriet Watson era una mujer de carácter fuerte, su madre decía que estaba en una edad difícil. Harry había dejado de ser la linda chica que usaba esponjadas faldas de colores pasteles para convertirse en la adolescente rebelde con pantalones ajustados, tops de vivos colores y labios rojo cereza, sin dejar de lado su actual adicción por la bebida y las malas compañías. Tras el fracaso sus progenitores volcaron toda la atención en él, alejándolo de Harry para que ésta no fuera una mala influencia en sus estudios. No permitirían que ella arruinara el brillante futuro que a John le esperaba. En conclusión; el distanciamiento con su hermana, aumentando las prohibiciones como no salir a altas horas de la noche y restringir sus amistades, provocó una discusión con sus padres que acabó al marcharse de la casa, dejando una estela de malas palabras y ceños fruncidos. ¡Tenía diecisiete años, no era ningún niño!

Sacó su bicicleta del garaje con rumbo a la carretera y terminó ahí, demostrando que John H. Watson podía hacer algo fuera de lo _dictaminado_ por las buenas costumbres. Una carrera de autos fue la opción más caprichosa.

Una hora después encontró el lugar, dejó a un lado la bicicleta y se examinó a sí mismo; desde sus zapatos bien lustrados, los pantalones planchados y el suéter de rayas que su madre le había regalado el año pasado en su cumpleaños, acomodó sus lentes de armazón grueso y pasó una mano por sus rubios y perfectos cabellos peinados. John no pertenecía a ese territorio. La exaltación solo le hacía sentir más emoción. Encontró una zona lo suficientemente retirada del canal; él estaba en la parte de arriba con una perfecta panorámica para no perder detalle de la carrera, alejado de las miradas curiosas, mientras abajo los autos se mantenían espectaculares. Entre tanto barullo por los gritos de las apuestas y los vítores a los pilotos, intentó no distraerse admirando los alrededores. Contempló cada uno de los automóviles e identificó uno al instante, aquel _Mercury Custom_ de puertas azules y techo blanco jamás pasaría desapercibido para él.

Menos si el dueño del automóvil era Sherlock Holmes.

John no tardó en percatarse de su presencia. Sherlock no iba solo, junto a él estaban otras tres personas; Víctor Trevor, su amigo más cercano, Greg Lestrade, su mecánico y mentor, e Irene Adler. Víctor y Greg le señalaban a Sherlock el motor, Irene se colgaba de su brazo derecho sonriendo encantadora. John reconocía que la chica era hermosa. Vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero y una chaqueta de un color rosa encendido. Sus labios brillaban de un rojo fresa y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta la hacía lucir más guapa. Ella lo animaba de manera coqueta. Nadie ignoraría la belleza seductora de Irene Adler. No obstante, Irene quedaba en un segundo plano, él no podía despegar los ojos de Sherlock Holmes.

Conocía a los tipos como ellos, pensaban que eran intocables; fumando, bebiendo y arriesgando sus vidas manejando los mejores autos y motocicletas a velocidades extremas. Pero Sherlock tenía un _no sé qué_ diferente que no dejaba de admirar, aunque John no le encontraba sentido. Posiblemente consistía en su altura, el cabello rizado peinado hacia atrás, sus pantalones ajustados o la chaqueta de cuero. El premio especial se lo atribuía a esos ojos misteriosos que sólo había visto de lejos. El conjunto atraía las miradas como si se tratara de un modelo rebelde. ¿Y él? John Watson vivía como un tipo normal que no sobresalía en nada, salvo por sus buenas notas en clase. Ni siquiera había tenido una novia formal. A los quince años salió con una linda chica llamada Mary Morstan, pero no le podía llamar "citas" a las cenas donde la familia Morstan estaba presente y entrelazaban sus manos bajo la mesa, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Tampoco podía denominar "besos" al roce en la mejilla de Mary ante la inquisidora inspección de sus hermanos. Duró así dos meses. Luego de ella dejó de intentarlo, se concentró en los estudios y en las buenas notas que le exigían sus padres, dejando la experiencia del _romance_ olvidada.

—¡La carrera va a empezar! ¡Hagan sus apuestas, señores!

La fuerte voz de la chica que invitaba, alzando animadamente ambas manos, a reunirse en la marca de salida, regresó a John a la realidad. Sintió la necesidad de gritar; «¡Vamos, Sherlock!», pero contuvo su instinto al saber que no lo escucharía y, más importante, ni siquiera lo conocía realmente. Quizá aquella urgencia lo hizo desvariar, porque juraría que Sherlock había volteado a mirarlo, sonriéndole antes de subir al auto. ¿Una alucinación? ¡Ni siquiera supo el momento del inicio de la carrera! ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

…

Mike sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando vio a John entrar por el pasillo de la escuela, en una sola pieza. La señora Watson había marcado a su casa para preguntar por el paradero de su hijo y él, como buen amigo, le mintió diciéndole que John estaba ahí, pero continuaba enojado y no respondería la llamada. Cuando ella colgó Mike deseó no tener más problemas. Su amigo lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, John le había llamado antes desde un teléfono público para pedirle ayuda con su madre. Fue un aviso rápido donde le contó brevemente de la pelea con sus padres y la decisión de ir a las carreras de autos. Stamford no tuvo tiempo de advertirle porque Watson le colgó un segundo después. Lo dejó inquieto por su seguridad.

—¡John, estás bien! —Lo miró por todos lados, varias veces, cerciorándose que cada hueso estuviera en su lugar, sin ningún rasguño o moretón escondido. Parecía bien, a excepción de las ojeras que cubría tras los anteojos—. No me hubiese perdonado si te pasaba algo malo.

John percibió una ligera punzada de culpa al observar la preocupación en su amigo. Sabía que Mike no lo decía por sus padres, ellos no lo golpearían aunque no se salvó de un nuevo regaño, sino por el lugar al que había ido.

—Lo siento, Mike.

Stamford hizo un gesto con los labios.

—¡Por Dios, John! Estarías en problemas si alguien te hubiese reconocido.

 El estómago de John se apretó al recordar su "alucinación", pero no quiso preocupar a Mike.

—No exageres, nadie me vio. Estuve bastante lejos que ni siquiera me notaron. Soy como invisible para ellos, ya sabes, tipos que se creen "cool".

Y tuvo que felicitarse por mentir tan bien.

—Fue suerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer, John.

Watson rió restándole importancia. Era consciente de la emoción que le causó romper algunas reglas, pero no debía volver ahí si pretendía seguir siendo un alumno modelo. Dejó el tema de lado y continuaron charlando de las materias del día hasta llegar a los casilleros. John guardó unos cuadernos y sacó otros volúmenes para regresarlos, aún tenía tiempo antes de la segunda clase.

—Necesito ir a la biblioteca a regresar estos libros. Nos vemos en el laboratorio, Mike.

—Nos vemos después.

…

Sin duda uno de sus lugares favoritos era la biblioteca. Para la mayoría de los alumnos representaba un recinto aburrido, contrario a ellos, a él le parecía un sitio bastante agradable que albergaba un motón de altos anaqueles llenos de ejemplares de cualquier tema, un sinfín de universos para perderse en ellos. La vigilaba una mujer mayor llamada Rebecca Whitney, ella ponía poca atención a los alumnos más concentrada en su propia lectura del libro en ocasión. A John le agradaba porque no lo atosigaba cuando tardaba más tiempo en regresar algún ejemplar. Además, su hora favorita era por la mañana, pocos estudiantes pasaban por ahí, estaba prácticamente vacía y silenciosa.

Al entrar saludó a la señora Whitney, le entregó los libros y decidió buscar uno nuevo para estudiar en el próximo examen. Apenas habían entrado a clases pero los exámenes de diagnostico estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los libros que ocupaba permanecían al final del último pasillo y, para su mala suerte, en los estantes más altos. Cuando lo encontró tuvo que levantarse en puntas y estirar su brazo en un vano intento por alcanzarlo; las yemas de sus dedos difícilmente rozaron el lomo. Odiaba su baja estatura, y pedirle ayuda a la bibliotecaria era un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo aunque no fue necesario, otra mano pasó sobre su cabeza y tomó el ejemplar.

John sonrió, dando media vuelta para agradecerlo, cosa que olvidó al identificar a la otra persona, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¡¿Qué hacía Sherlock Holmes allí?! Procuró no parecer nervioso y esperó sonar tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Pero Sherlock no le entregó el libro. Holmes sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta de cuero, lo puso en su boca y sonrió. O lo que parecía una sonrisa, John no estaba muy seguro.

—John Watson. ¿Qué pretendías ayer en la carrera de autos?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que John quedó en blanco. ¡Pensó que había sido parte de su imaginación! Si el rumor llegaba a los oídos del Director, éste pensaría que no merecía la confianza para la beca prometida a final de curso. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? El desastroso escenario que desfiló ante sus ojos fue tan desagradable que negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

Sherlock encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, todos me conocen por hablar de más. Sé muchas cosas.

—¿Eh?

Y John creyó que el mundo le caía encima cuando Sherlock dejó el libro a un lado y colocó ambos brazos a sus costados, acorralándolo a él entre los estantes y su cuerpo. Nada lo preparó para ser escudriñado por esos ojos de un color imposible. ¿Realmente existían ojos así? John quiso darse una bofetada por pensar semejante cosa. Endureció la mirada, esperando demostrar que no le afectaba el descarado escaneo del chico de cabellos negros. Aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como un pequeño chihuahua.

—Es obvio que ayer peleaste con tus padres.

—¿Cómo lo-?

—Fácil, nunca antes habías ido a una carrera, tu rostro expresaba una mueca de enojo por tu ceño fruncido y al mismo tiempo emoción por el constante movimiento de tus ojos que no perdían detalle. Parecías un niño dentro de una dulcería. —John deseó interrumpirlo, preguntándose cómo rayos lo sabía, pero Sherlock continuó hablando—. ¿Cómo lo sé? Tengo una excelente habilidad de observación, pensaste que nadie te notó al llegar, y solo me bastó una mirada. Además, te quedaste al margen para que nadie te reconociera. ¿Un buen alumno en un lugar así? La respuesta más lógica es una pelea con tus padres, ellos ignoraban tu ubicación pero no te arriesgaste a ser descubierto. Con tus excelentes calificaciones posiblemente estás electo a una beca y una notificación sería lamentable. Lo que deja mi pregunta inicial sólo como algo retórico.

John parpadeó un par de veces, recuperándose del ataque de palabras interminables.

—Eso, eso… ¡fue increíble!

Sherlock juntó ligeramente las cejas, parecía bastante extrañado, como si no esperara tal respuesta.

—¿Lo crees?

—Claro, ha sido bastante extraordinario.

—No es lo que la gente normalmente dice.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Vete a la mierda.

John, a pesar de la situación, comenzó a reír. Repentinamente la tensión que hubo en un principio desapareció. Sherlock no retrocedió ni un centímetro, por el contrario, bajó más su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de John.

—No me tienes miedo.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. A John le sorprendió tanto como a él.

—No, ¿debería? Eres muy inteligente, un imbécil, pero realmente es increíble lo que haces. Pareces disfrutarlo.

—Soy el tipo que está amenazándote con delatarte, un corredor ilegal y un _imbécil_. Y aún sabiendo eso sigues aquí. Eres raro, John Watson.

Sherlock Holmes no era la persona más indicada para hablar de rareza, sin embargo a John no le molestó que pensara eso de él. Sentía sus orejas arder mientras Sherlock lo miraba sin parpadear, como si estuviera esperando una réplica. Cosa que ni él mismo entendía. Sherlock tenía razón. Si hubiese querido desde un principio le habría ignorado, dado media vuelta e ir a delatarlo antes con el Director. John tendría más credibilidad que Sherlock si inventaba una buena mentira.

Debía separarse, darle un golpe y gritarle una sarta de improperios. Pero no deseaba hacerlo. John casi podía sentir su respiración y el inconfundible olor a nicotina entremezclado con la colonia elegante de Holmes. _Único_. Por dentro anhelaba tanto el contacto porque lo había idealizado desde la primera vez que lo vio en el pasillo del primer año. Su pobre corazón le golpeaba el pecho como loco y sus mejillas probablemente también estaban rojas. Los labios a escasos centímetros de tocarse no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, solo un poco más, un poco más…

—¡Jóvenes! No pueden estar aquí.

La ronca voz de la bibliotecaria los sobresaltó. Sherlock giró el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto molesto. John pareció salir del trance y, aprovechando la distracción, se escabulló de los brazos de Sherlock. ¡¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?! Su corazón continuaba tan agitado que sería capaz de salírsele por la garganta.

—Lo siento, señora Whitney. Me voy a clases, después regreso por el otro libro.

Y John no necesitó voltear pasa saber que Sherlock sonreía otra vez.

…

Pasó una semana del incidente en la biblioteca, John procuró evitar a Sherlock lo más que pudo. Le daba miedo que la próxima vez no consiguiera contenerse. Desde esa ocasión sus pacíficas noches quedaron atrás dándoles paso a sueños húmedos con Sherlock. ¡Y ni siquiera se habían besado! John debía estar aliviado por la lejanía impuesta por sí mismo, pero internamente estaba más decepcionado. Tenía cierta curiosidad por hablar con él y preguntarle la razón de no haberlo delatado. Cuando salió de la biblioteca asumió que al otro día Sherlock le contaría a los demás que a John le gustaban las apuestas ilegales, o alguna exageración más. Cosa que no ocurrió. Tanta normalidad le incomodaba. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él, concentrarse en sus estudios o en las chicas lindas que andaban alrededor.

Acomodó sus lentes, apretó más los libros y salió de su última clase. Eran las siete de la noche. Caminó al estacionamiento a recoger su bicicleta, pero la vida parecía odiarlo, porque precisamente la persona que no quería toparse yacía justamente al frente.

Sherlock estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el capó de su _Mercury Custom_. ¿Esperaba a alguien? Por impulso miró de reojo hacia atrás en busca de otra persona, para su sorpresa él era el único en el estacionamiento.

—Hola, John.

Watson sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sherlock. Pensó que Holmes no le volvería a hablar.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Molestarme es divertido?

—Sí, de hecho, es demasiado entretenido.

A esas alturas no le sorprendió la desfachatez de Sherlock. Sus palabras siempre hacían enojar a los demás; no tenía tacto, ignoraba el significado de la palabra empatía y nunca sabía cuando quedarse callado, sin embargo él seguía considerándolo asombroso.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? Necesito llegar temprano a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—¿Química?

—Por supuesto, no todos somos unos vagos. O unos genios que no aprovechan su potencial.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¿En serio?

—Soy bueno en química.

—No será gratis. ¿Cierto?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ya vas comprendiéndolo, John. No eres tan tonto como aparentas —John entrecerró la mirada molesto, y lo ignoró—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Aunque puede ser peligroso. De hecho, sé que te gusta el peligro, lo veo en tus ojos. ¿No te cansas de ser siempre el chico correcto?

Las palabras de Sherlock le hicieron sentirse desnudo. Nuevamente tenía razón. Constantemente mostraba la fachada de _chico bueno_ que sus padres ambicionaban, pero nunca escuchaban lo que él realmente deseaba hacer. Lo que quería vivir y experimentar. Y Sherlock estaba dándole esa oportunidad.

—¡Dios, sí! Vamos, Sherlock.

…

Holmes manejó por más de una hora. La ciudad quedó muy atrás y el panorama agreste de la carretera y la colina les dio la bienvenida, pararon en un mirador. John tuvo que aceptar que desde ahí la vista de la ciudad era maravillosa; las pequeñas luces multicolores de las casas, las calles y los edificios a lo lejos contrastaban con el manto oscuro de la noche. Si no fuera porque sabía que Sherlock no poseía una idea de lo que significaba ser romántico, pensaría que intentaba serlo. Y el pensamiento ser el culpable le causó una sensación agradable en el pecho.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se suponía que daríamos un _pequeño_ paseo antes de ir a estudiar química.

Sherlock, como de costumbre, ignoró su pregunta y encendió la radio. Bajó del auto caminando hasta el frente, sentándose en el capó. John lo siguió, acomodándose a su lado. No pasó ni un minuto antes que Sherlock sacara un cigarrillo y lo encendiera en un rápido movimiento.

—No, yo dije que podía ser peligroso, tú me seguiste y aquí estás.

Él tenía un punto. Le gustaban las emociones y la vibrante agitación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El ejemplo más claro lo conservaba sentado al lado. Cierto. Todo Sherlock gritaba _peligro_ y, sin embargo, no dejaba de maravillarle cada cosa que realizaba. Como si él fuese la única persona que le enseñaría lo que realmente era vivir. Podría tratarse de un fumador empedernido, un drogadicto en potencia y un idiota engreído por sujetar su vida en un hilo cada vez que subía a un auto y competía por las noches, pero Sherlock Holmes era distinto.

—¡Maldición! Tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Engreído.

Sherlock rió, tiró la colilla de cigarrillo y echó la última bocanada de humo al aire mientras se recostaba completamente con los brazos a modo de almohada. Holmes quedó allí, escuchando una canción de Elvis Presley y mirando al cielo nocturno. Ciertamente nunca le interesó la astronomía, para él era un conocimiento inútil que no valía la pena recordar. Posiblemente John se reiría de él si le confesaba que ni siquiera sabía sobre qué giraba la Tierra. _John Watson_. Lo admitía, estar junto a John era realmente extraño, le parecía ilógico que una persona tan común y simple le fascinara de tal manera que dejaba de importarle lo demás. Desde el primer momento que lo observó supo que tras esos anteojos y esa ropa de buen chico había algo más. Una persona original. Cada vez que andaba con Víctor o Irene notaba esos ojos azules sobre él. Le agradaba percatarse de sus orejas rojas cada vez que volteaba y John se hacía el distraído platicando con su amigo Mike. Lo admiraba desde lejos. Y por tantas cosas más que no sabría explicar, la noche que lo vio llegar en su bicicleta supo que al otro día no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Tendría una excusa para hablarle y, tal vez, un chantaje. Sin embargo, cuando lo acorraló en la biblioteca y John le confesó que no le tenía miedo, comprendió que jamás podría dejarlo ir. Era prohibido e intrigante al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que nunca encontraría a otra persona como John.

¿Qué sentía realmente por John Watson? _¿Amor?_ Le susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, y la repentina declaración le hizo levantarse y bajar del auto de golpe, parecía que todo hubiese cobrado sentido. John lo miró sin comprender, tan confundido que no le importó que Sherlock estuviera ahora frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue trasmitida por un repentino e inesperado beso. Así de la nada, tan impredecible como Sherlock.

John apretó los labios sin provocar ningún movimiento, un poco por el shock y otro tanto porque era su primer beso de verdad. Apenas pasó un segundo estático y John comprendió que no estaba bien. Sherlock tenía a Irene. Lo alejó colocando una mano en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No debes hacerle esto a tu novia.

—¿Cuál novia? ¿Irene? —John asintió—. Ella no es mi novia. Es muy inteligente y hermosa, y me agrada su compañía, pero no es mi novia.

Quizá Sherlock no sentía nada real por Adler, pero ella sí por Holmes –aunque lo disfrazara con su fachada de oportunista. A Irene le gustaba Sherlock. Entonces; ¿por qué sentía alivio al descubrir que ella no simbolizaba nada para Sherlock? Una mujer tan hermosa y sensual como Adler no pasaba inadvertida, pero Sherlock hablaba de Irene sin importancia. ¿Era bueno o malo? No sabría responderse, su cercanía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Y tú, John?

—¿Yo qué?

Sherlock continuó viéndolo directo a los ojos y lo paralizó. Otra vez esas pupilas de un color imposible. ¿Verdes, azules o grises? Parecían no ponerse de acuerdo. Únicas igual que su dueño.

—Te gusto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no, Sherlock!

Su rostro enrojeció y desvió la mirada, dando gracias a la oscuridad para ocultarlo. Sherlock rió otra vez, esa sonrisilla que tanto le molestaba, una mueca de superioridad que ponía cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo se habían conocido en tan poco tiempo? Sólo con escasos encuentros y miradas a distancia. ¿Por qué no le importaba? Parecía que habían pasado años juntos. Como amantes perdidos en el tiempo que volvían a encontrarse. Hasta para él sonaba absurdo, pero con Sherlock Holmes nada tenía sentido. Y sinceramente le emocionaba.

—Tus pupilas están dilatadas, John… —Sherlock pasó los dedos pulgares por sus mejillas, girándolo para quedar nuevamente cara a cara. Luego, alzó una de sus manos y colocó su delgado dedo índice en la muñeca de Watson, experimentando sus desenfrenadas pulsaciones—, tu pulso está acelerado y tu respiración es irregular. Solo por un simple beso.

John alejó su mano de un tirón y saltó del auto dispuesto a entrar. ¡Bien! Él no tenía _práctica_ , no dejaría que estuviera restregándoselo en la cara. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero el largo brazo de Sherlock fue más veloz y lo atrajo hacia él, dejándolo nuevamente entre el auto y su cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Sherlock. Búscate a otra persona para burlarte, quiero irme a casa.

Sherlock hizo un gesto. ¡Era la primera vez que iba muy en serio con alguien! Aunque, ciertamente, los sentimentalismos jamás fueron su fuerte, debía intentarlo de otra manera.

—¿Acaso no dije que te enseñaría?

John lo observó, perdido.

—¿Química?

Holmes sonrió.

—Química puede esperar, John. Tengo métodos mucho más efectivos.

John también rió al comprender el doble juego de palabras. Y los ojos _caleidoscópicos_ de Sherlock le parecieron tan sinceros que no pudo dudar de él. Ésta vez John terminó la distancia, el primer beso era un chiste comparado con ése, sus labios juguetearon con los de Sherlock y los saboreó por completo. La lengua de éste tampoco quedó quieta, pronto buscó a su compañera en una lucha vehemente. Pasión y deseo. Ambos sabían que "algo" había cambiado y no habría vuelta atrás, mientras estuvieran juntos se arriesgarían en un juego peligroso. Un juego que acababa de comenzar y sería arriesgado. Difícil y complicado. Aunque por esa noche, entre _rock & roll y besos_, deseaban pensar que solo existían ellos dos.

—Necesito respirar, Sherlock.

Sherlock se aparató escasos centímetros, dándole el mínimo espacio para responderle:

—Respirar es aburrido.

Y, por enésima vez en la noche, John tuvo que darle la razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
